To Be a Gym Leader
by TalesFromTheDragon
Summary: Sasha Wilde is a fun loving confident girl. She has always loved pokemon and when she is offered the chance to be a gym leader, she is very excited. But when Sasha struggles to understand just what it takes to be a Gym leader, she struggles to decide weather she should accept. Does Sasha have what it takes to be a Gym leader, or will she "fall flat on her face?"
**Well, enjoy my first story. I have written before, just not on this site. At least most characters are my ocs but I may add Canon characters later. I also made up the region because I don't like the locations of the Canon gyms of this type. :)**

Sasha Wilde walked through her home town happily on a fine summer day. The sun was shining, the flying types were singing and all was peaceful. She decided to head into Burlug Forest, which was directly out of town, just for fun. Sasha let out her pokemon.

"Alright guys, how about we do some more training?" They all made sounds in agreement.

She had no real reason to train. Despite being a teen, she still didn't know what to do with her life and she was not on a journey. Maybe she'd go on one in the future, but for now, she was done journeying.

"Alright!" She was about to give them orders when an old man showed up. "Hey. How would you like to battle?" The man asked. Sasha smiled. "Really?" "You have many strong looking pokemon. I want to test them. Three on three?" The man asked. Sasha nodded. "Alright."

Sasha called her pokemon back into their balls. The red haired girl walked back a bit and both got ready to battle. The man pulled out a pokeball. "Alright. Go, Delphox!" He threw the ball and out came a delphox. "Delphox!" It said and made a menacing pose. Sasha smiled slyly and chose one of her own pokeballs. "Go, Swampert!" She sent out the pokemon. Swampert roarex, obviously ready for action.

The old man started the battle first. "Delphox, use Will-O-Wisp!" The pokemon used the move but Swampert dodged to the side. "Swampert, Muddy Water!" Sasha shouted enthusiastically. Swampert used it and hit the Delphox. "Yes! Super effective!" Sasha said.

"Good, but let's see how you deal with this. Delphox, use Thunder Punch!" Before Swampert could dodge, Delphox hit Swampert square on the head. "Swampert!" Swampert flinched and looked to be hurt. It was paralyzed! "Alright, finish it with flamethrower!" Delphox did so before Swampert could move. Sasha watched with horror and than, saw Swampert was fainted.

"Swampert return." She called it back. "Good job. Take a good rest." She looked up determined, before choosing her next pokemon. "Go, Banette!" She sent out the ghost type. "Banette, use Shadow Ball!" She instructed. Benette moved to use it. "Delphox, Flamethrower!" Both pokemon used the moves at the same time and were intercepted.

"Banette, use metronome!" Sasha said. Banette started wiggling its fingers. "Delphox, Flamethrower, once again!" Delphox started to use the move but than, metronome took action. Banette used double team! Suddenly, there seemed to be dozens of Banette. Delphox stopped and look around.

"Banette, Shadow Ball!" Sasha said once again. The many Banettes stemmed to all start to use it. Delphox was suddenly staring at it's stick. Banette released the move but Delphox sprung up and used flamethrower at one of the Banettes. It hit the real Banette but Shadow Ball was already released. They both hit each other and both pokemon were knocked to the side.

Sasha looked on in suspense. Both pokemon were knocked out. The man put a hand on his chin as though thinking. "Impressive." Sasha and the man called back their pokemon.

First, the man sent out his pokemon. It was Houndoom. "Alright. I guess I'll just fight fire with fire. Go Ninetales!" She sent out her pokemon. Ninetales was her first and favorite pokemon. "Houndoom, use Thunder fang!" It hit Ninetales. "Ninetales quick, use inferno!" Ninetales used it but Houndoom dodged.

"Houndoom, Flamethrower!" The Houndoom used it and hit Ninetales again. "Ninetales, Dark Pulse!" Ninetales went to move but than, the man said "Use Hyper Beam!" Houndoom hit Ninetales first, and Ninetales fainted. Sasha put her hands on her head. "No!" The man smiled. "Houndoom return." Sasha also recalled Ninetales.

The man came over to Sasha. "You win." Sasha said, glum. "Hey, you did well. That was tough battling." Sasha smiled. "You battled good too." The man smiled, than said "Do you know who I am?" Sasha blinked once. "I don't think so." "Well, I'm Tim Heater." Sasha gasped. "Wait, the fire type gym leader? If course! I thought you looked familiar, but I just couldn't place it!" She exclaimed. "I even battled you back a few years ago on my journey."

"Well, I have something I want to ask you. You battled well, and as youcan tell, I'm getting old and want to retire. How would you like to take over the gym?" Sasha's eyes widened. "What? Why me?" "Well, you see, I don't have any younger relatives or close friends to take over. So I figured, I would try and find a strong trainer. You fit it perfectly and I think you'd make a good replacement. What do you say?"

 **Oh cliff hanger! Lol.**


End file.
